Benutzer:Pain88/Bac à Sable
December 24 2013 00:00:00 PST [[Datei:Sturmlauf BBS.gif|frame|In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ermöglicht Sturmlauf dem Anwender, angetrieben von einer Flut von Wind, auf weit entfernte Gegner zu stürmen.]] Sturmlauf (スライドダッシュ Suraido Dasshu), in Kingdom Hearts II als Spurtgrätsche übersetzt, ist eine Fertigkeit, welche zuerst in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix eingeführt wurde. Diese Angriffs-Technik erlaubt es dem Anwender, sich schnell auf ein Ziel zu bewegen und anzugreifen. Spielmechanik [[Datei:Sturmlauf RECOM.gif|right|thumb|250px|In Final Mix und Chain of Memories, ermöglicht Sturmlauf es dem Benutzer, sich um sein Schlüsselschwert in einen Schiebe-Kick zu drehen.]] In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix ist Sturmlauf eine Aktions-Ability, welche 1 AP kostet um sie auszustatten. Diese Ability wird aktiviert, wenn der Anwender versucht, einen Gegner außerhalb seiner Reichweite anzugreifen, worauf der Anwender sich mit dem Schlüsselschwert selbst nach vorne treibt, um dann sein Schlüsselschwert zu schwingen und die Gegner zu schlagen. dann schwingt er die Keyblade vor, um Feinde zu schlagen. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ist Sturmlauf eine Angriffskombination. Bei der Anwendung von Sturmlauf rutscht der Benutzer sich mit seinem Schlüsselschwert auf weit entfernte Gegner zu, dann schwingt er sein Schlüsselschwert vor, um die Gegner zu schlagen. Die Kartenkombination für diesen Kombinationsangriff ist: In Kingdom Hearts II ist Sturmlauf eine Aktions-Ability, welche 2 AP kostet um sie auszustatten. Diese Ability wird aktiviert, wenn der Anwender versucht, einen Feind außerhalb seiner Reichweite anzugreifen, worauf der Anwender schnell nach vorne gleitet bevor er seinen Hieb auf den Gegner setzt. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, ist Rutsch-Attacke eine Fertigkeitentafel das eine oder drei Slots in Anspruch nehmen kann. Diese Fertigkeit kann von Rutsch-Attacke ST1 zu Rutsch-Attacke ST2 und Rutsch-Attacke ST3 verbessert werden durch die Verknüpfung zur Rutsch-Attacke-Tafel Rutsch-Attacke ST+ Ⓛ (ダッシュアップⓁ Dasshu Appu Ⓛ). Rutsch-Attacke wird aktiviert, wenn der Anwender versucht einen Feind außerhalb seiner Reichweite anzugreifen, worauf der Anwender schnell bis zu dem anvisierten Feind gleitet und dann angreift. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ist Sturmlauf ein einfaches Angriffskommando, welches einen Slot im Kommandodeck belegt, eine maximale Stufe von 3 innehat, eine normale Nachladezeit von 15 Sekunden benötigt und die Kommandoleiste um 20% füllt. Bei der Anwendung von Sturmlauf stürmt der Anwender auf weit entfernte Gegner zu entfesselt einen stürmischen Angriff, der entweder am Boden oder in der Luft ausgeführt werden kann. left In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded ist Sturmlauf ein Angriffs Kommando, welches einen Speicherbedarf von 10% hat und eine Nachladezeit von 15 Sekunden benötigt. Der Anwender stürmt rutschend mit seinem Schlüsselschwert nach vorne, entweder auf dem Boden oder in der Luft auf den Gegner zu In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ist Rutsch-Attacke ein Angriffs Kommando, welches einen Slot im Kommandodeck belegt und eine Nachladezeit von 10 Sekunden benötigt. Wird es einer Formel für Traumfänger zugeordnet, gewinnt es +1 an Angriff-Stärke Sturmlauf erlangen ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' *Sora learns Sliding Dash at level 6 with the Dream Sword, 39 with the Dream Shield, and 51 with the Dream Rod. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *Sora erhält Sturmlauf nachdem er Level 2 erreicht hat. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Sora learns Slide Dash after clearing the trap at the Village Cave. *Limit Form has Slide Dash as a default ability. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *Datei:Rutsch-Attacke Days.png Rutsch-Attacke ist ein Erfolgsbonus für den Abschluss der Mission 42. *Datei:Rutsch-Attacke Days.png Rutsch-Attacke ③ kann in einer Schatztruhe auf einer erhöhten Plattform in der Eingangshalle der Wunderhöhle während der Mission 68 gefunden werden. (Sportsfreund ST3 und Gleiter sind erforderlich.) *Datei:Rutsch-Att. ST+ Days.png Rutsch-Attacke LV+ Ⓛ ist ein Erfolgsbonus für den Abschluss der Mission 82 und können für 150 Missionskronen im Mogry-Laden eingelöst werden. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Terra has Sliding Dash as one of his initial commands. *Ventus has Sliding Dash as one of his initial commands. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can purchase Sliding Dash from the Moogle Shop for 100 munny once one world is cleared or the command has already been obtained elsewhere. *The Ventus D-Link has Sliding Dash in its Lv.1 and Lv.2 Command Decks. *The Terra D-Link has Sliding Dash in its Lv.0 and Lv.1 Command Decks. *The Mickey D-Link has Sliding Dash in its Lv.0, Lv.1, and Lv.2 Command Decks. *The Goofy D-Link has Sliding Dash in its Lv.0, Lv.1, and Lv.2 Command Decks. *The Peter Pan D-Link has Sliding Dash in its Lv.0, Lv.1, and Lv.2 Command Decks. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *Daten-Sora can obtain Sliding Dash by giving up the Dream Shield in the Dive to the Heart. *Data-Sora can purchase Sliding Dash from System Sector 2-A in the Second District starting from 140 SP. *Data-Sora can purchase Sliding Dash from System Sector 5-A at the Cave Entrance starting from 100 SP. *Data-Sora has a 1% chance of obtaining Sliding Dash from a prize blox in floors 21 to 30 in the Avatar Sector. *Data-Sora can obtain Sliding Dash as an enemy drop. *Data-Sora can purchase Blizzard Edge from the Shop for 1800 munny after clearing the Destiny Islands. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *Sora und Riku haben Rutsch-Attacke als einen ihrer ersten Kommandos. *Sora und Riku können Rutsch-Attacke aus dem Mogry-Laden für 120 Taler während der Ereignis-Prognose Schnäppchenhagel erwerben. Melded Commands ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Sliding Dash is used to meld the following commands: *Fire Dash *Strike Raid *Ars Solum *Ars Arcanum *Poison Edge *Blizzard Edge *Stun Edge *Confusion Strike *Homing Slide *Payback Raid *Payback Fang *Payback Surge *Bio Barrage ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Sliding Dash is used to convert the following commands: *Fire Edge *Blizzard Edge *Aero Edge *Heat Dash *Ice Dash *Spark Dash *Wind Dash *Fire Slam *Heat Dive *Fire Raid *Heat Storm *Slow Drops ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *'Sliding Dash': Thornbite (60%) ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *'Sliding Dash': Large Body (2%, Standard Mode), Prize Bug (4%, Standard Mode) See also *Heat Dash *Ice Dash *Spark Dash *Wind Dash *Fire Dash *Dark Fire Dash *Dark Ice Dash *Dark Spark Dash *Shadow Dash fr:Rapprocheur Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Attack commands Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Attack commands Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Attack commands Category:Kingdom Hearts χ special attacks ---- Clayton ist der Antagonist der Welt Tiefer Dschungel, welcher in Kingdom Hearts vorkommt. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts'' Weblinks